falling for paul
by teamWolf101
Summary: Lexie is Jared's little sister. what happens when Paul and Jared phase? what will Lexie do? California or La Push? poor Lex  summary sucks just read
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. Yeah it sucks but at least I get to own Lexie :D

-This story is not my first to be posted online. -

Facts about main character:

Name: Lexie Thial

Age: 16

Family: Jared Thial (brother), Melissa Thial (mother), Andy Thial (father)

Friend: Paul Marez

Details: Chocolate brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, hair goes past the shoulders and slightly curls at the bottom. About 5'7''

**Prologue**

**I watched as my brother and Paul walked off away from me against Paul's will. I stood there shocked why the hell was they ignoring me and now all of a sudden they hate me? Why did Paul look at me like that? Why was Sam making them leave? So many questions that would not be answered flooded through my head. Tears started streaming down my face as the rain started to fall. I couldn't move from the corner of the street were I felt like I was kicked in the gut. I leaned on the outside wall of the Café in Port Angeles. I saw my dad's car pull up onto the curb, the door opened and my dad rushed to me. "Are you ok cupcake? What's wrong?" I shook my head and said "daddy, I want to move to California. I can't take it here any more" he just nodded and helped me off the floor. I got into the car and sobbed leaning my head on the cold window as the rain hit the glass lightly. Daddy put on some classical music it was low and I could tell he was trying to smooth me. I must of ended up falling asleep because I felt warm hands pick me up I couldn't find the strength to open my eye lids. I heard movement and my mom's worried voice ask "what happened Andy?" I heard my brother say "it's my fault mom, me and Paul had to leave her so we wouldn't hurt her" I heard my mom's sigh and feet walking further away. Paul spoke up next "she looks like and angel sleeping" I felt like someone just stabbed my heart, how could he leave me and then say that? Jared said "Paul she is my sister you know" I heard no replied then Jared said after a while "well Sam needs us. Call us when she wakes up dad" I heard my dad "mmhhmm" I felt warm lips touch my forehead and a sigh escape the persons lips. Then I heard the door open and close. **


	2. Dad and Mom's idea

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. Yeah it sucks but at least I get to own Lexie and a few others like Eden

** Chapter 1**

**I woke up form my nap to someone screaming "NO WAY!" I groaned as I looked at the clock I was only asleep for 30 minutes! I got off the bed and I changed into Jared's sweatpants and a tank top with Paul's t-shirt over. I smiled as I tied my hair back into a messy pony tail. I ran down the stairs almost tripping on the rug. I heard my mom and dad's laugh. I rolled my eyes as I went into the kitchen and saw Paul Marez, Jared, and Eden Kin "HEY LEX!" Paul screamed in my ear. "OW PAUL GET AWAY FROM MY EAR!" I said pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge. He laughed and said "You're so weak Lex", I smiled up at Paul. I have had a crush on him from when I was 13, but I acted like I didn't. Paul looked at me up and down and said "is that my shirt?" I smiled and nodded. He scowled at me and said "take it off Lex" I rolled my eyes and said "don't make me hit you with the Banana!" I cringed and went to sit down while Jared and Eden exploded with laughter. Paul sent them a death glare, and they shut up but you could see they wanted to burst any second. **

** Flash back:**

_I was watching a movie with Jared, Paul and Eden. At one point in the movie the little girl who was holding a doll had her eyes turn red and an evil grin spread across her face then someone walked by and she killed him in a gross way. I ended up screaming and covering my eyes while the guys laughed at me. After the movie was done and we were eating lighting flashed and I screamed at the top of my lungs. And Paul was laughing and teasing me so I got up and wacked him a bunch of time with a banana until it became mush._

**Flash back end**

**Jared waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" I asked and they laughed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed an apple from the table and walked into the living room. My mom smiled at me and said "honey we have something to talk to you about" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at my mom "if it's the sex talk mom, my school beat you to it like a few years ago" she rolled her eyes while my dad chuckled. "no honey we want to know if you would like to move to California with your cousin Lily" my mouth dropped and then I said "Mom, as much as I would. I want to stay in La Push I love it here" she rolled her eyes at me "only you Lexie out of all people love La Push" my mom said. That earned a laugh from me and my dad, then my dad looked at me and said "We love you Lex, but if you want you should go. It might be good for you and you don't have to answer right away. Lily isn't leaving Seattle until the end of the year." I smiled and nodded, I got up thinking how my life could be in California. If it's anything like Katy Perry's song then maybe I would like to go. As I sat on my bed thinking this over I fell asleep. I woke up to my Alarm going off telling me it was Monday! Yay! Not! I groaned as I put my sheets higher above my head. And tried going back to sleep, but just as I was about to my door flew open and banged loudly agents the door.**


	3. sorry :

Authors Note:

sorry I have not updated yet. School is getting busy and I hardly have time with the computer. Ill update as soon as possible.

-Mia (Paul and Lex say hi) LoL


	4. the fight

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. Yeah it sucks but at least I get to own Lexie and a few others like Eden

**Jared screamed "LEXIE!" I jumped off my bed in fright, causing me to fall on the floor. I heard Jared's laugh, and I groaned and said "do I have to go?" he rolled his eyes as he picked me up and flung me on the bed. Then he ran to my closet and grabbed a black dress shirt with pink tights and my pink and black converse. I smiled and got up off the bed and said "I'm so glad you're my brother" he rolled his eyes and put the outfit in my hands and walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and dressed, and then I did the normal things in the morning. I curled my hair and walked down the stairs to see Jared missing. I groaned and grabbed my car keys walking out side into the light rain. I ran into my car and drove off to La Push H.S. Today was going to be an interesting day. You see my ex-friend and I got into a fight because I found out she had a HUGE crush on Paul and the only reason she was my friend was to get to Paul. When Paul found out he blow her off and she thought it was my fault so yeah. I parked right next to Jared's truck and got out seeing Paul and Jared talking to some girls who had fake blond hair. I rolled my eyes as Paul put his hand on her cheek and she giggled. The bell rung and Paul and Jared didn't move. You see I get a fashion ok, cant cook for his life, sport loving, caring, rebel of a brother. I grabbed Jared's football from the back of his truck and throw it at him. Some how he knew it was coming because he moved out of the way and it collided with Paul's cheek. My eyes grow wide and I started running for the school door. Never mess with Paul I have learned that. Just as I was about to climb the steps two warm hands grabbed my waist and picked me up. I was spun around and then nudged by Jared. While Paul glared at me from Jared's side. Then the late bell rang, "CRAP" I yelled as I jumped from Jared's arms and ran into the school. My classes went by in a breeze and next thing I know I'm walking down the hall towards my locker to put away my books when I was spun around by someone with fake nails. "You!" hissed a 5 foot brown haired, brown eyed slut I used to call my friend. "What do you want Cindy?" I asked, her eyes became pits of evil black holes that held hatred as people started circling us to see what was going to happen. "You know very well **_Lexie_**" she hissed at me, I rolled my eyes "can you let me go Cindy? And it isn't my fault my brothers best friend doesn't like you, a slut who has no real friends" I said calmly to her. Like Paul I had a bad temper and I will beat the shit out of anyone who pisses me off. But also like my brother I can be calm just not all the way like him. Next thing I know I felt something hard hit the side of my face, scratching it was it stung. She had slapped, that's when I my vision became red. I balled up my fist and punched her right in the nose, I felt some spiky liquid on my hand but I didn't care. She gasped and then tried punching me but I had good relixes so I dodged her punch. Then I took another swing at her and she backed up a little. She grabbed my brown hair and yanked causing some of my hairs to come out of the roots. I hissed in pain then with out my realizing I grabbed her head and smashed the side of it to the nearest yellow faded locker. She screamed out in pain and then grabbed my head and smashed it two times different yellow faded locker. Causing me to lose some blood as I saw both of us were bleeding. She punched me right in the left eye and I whimpered as I covered my eye. That's when Paul and Jared decided to show up. Paul and Jared looked concerned and pissed. A lot of yelling will be going on today and I could tell. **


	5. Jared?

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. Yeah it sucks but at least I get to own Lexie and a few others like Eden

**As Jared grabbed my right hand Paul grabbed my left and they both dragged me away from the scene. Jared looking pissed off, while Paul looked indifferent. I scowled as Jareds hot hand left mine. He was shaking really bad as he started to yell. To say I was shocked would be an under-statement; Jared never ever got this mad. I looked at Paul to see his shocked face. Jared stopped yelling and held his head "I don't feel so good" he said before he ran out the door. Me and Paul looked at each other and then at the door. We did that about 3 times before a girl who I know as Kimberly Cromwell. "you ok?" she asked me as she kneeled next to me. "yeah my cheek stings but im good" I answered her. She smiled at me and patted my knee. Paul walked through the door calling over his shoulder that he would find Jared. Kimberly gave me a question look. I just shook my head and walked away.**

**_At home_**

**I walked through the front door with Pauls arm slung over my shoulder. "DADDY IM HOME!" I yelled and Paul laughed. I shot him a look and he shut up. My mother came down the stairs and raised her eye brows at us. I giggled and my dad come out of the kitchen. I fake growled at him and he laughed. When I was little I used to love the stories that dad, Billy black, Old Quill, and Harry Clearwater used to tell me. So their nickname for me was "wolf-girl" and I loved it. My dad said "whats up kido?" Paul was the one to answer "um, well you know how you told us to come to you if any of us start shaking really bad?" "mhm" came my dads answer. Then it clicked for both of them, my moms eyes grow wide and the picture album she held fell to the wooden floor with a big thud. My dad raced to the kitchen as if his life depended on it. My mom asked "J-Ja-Jared?" I nodded my head not understanding why they seemed worried. My dad then came back from the kitchen with his hands rubbing his temple. "Jared is sick, he's going to stay at one of my friends house" he said. Paul looked at me with worry in his eyes. Paul cared for Jared and me like siblings and we the same. Paul's father left him when he was 5 leaving him to clean up after his always now drunk mom. Paul loves her but he cant deal with it. I gave him a weak smile and said "you better go home and see if your moms ok" he nodded his head then kissed my forehead before walking out the door shutting it softly. I looked up at my dad and he was looking through some books on the counter. While my mother was going through soaps on t.v. I sighed and sat down next to her.**


	6. nightmares and paul

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight. Yeah it sucks but at least I get to own Lexie and a few others like Eden

_I ran through the green forest. "PAUL! PAUL!" I cried out for help. But no answer came, I let out a sob and a bell like sound that sickened me was heard near my ears. I screamed in fright and jumped back hitting a tree. The pale skinned red eyed man who stood before me with his black spiked hair. "you're mutt wont get here in time my dear" he said sweetly. I shivered as his cold hand touched my cheek. I could smell my salty tears and I was shaking all over in fright. "PAUL!" I yelled, the man chuckled and leaned in. his lips touched my neck and I tried getting away. But my foot some how got trapped in roots. And he had his hands holding my arms. "Now now don't fight, ill try to make this painless.. Key word try" he said. His cold breath hitting my neck. Then a growl was heard from all sides. The man smiled agents my neck and then he stood up straight. "Where's the silver one? He wants his mate? Well he came come get her.. oh who am I kidding it'll be fun killing her in front of your own eyes because if you make one move ill snap her neck" he hissed. I gulped and he smirked, I saw four massive wolfs come into view. "Paul" I said in merely a whisper before something cold hit me over the head. And then I felt nothing. _

**I woke up screaming. There was a loud thud and a groan, before my dad rushed into my room. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his eyes. I explained him the dream and he looked confused. "Hey its just a dream ok?" it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself instead of me. I sighed and looked at my clock as he left my room. It read 2:12a.m I groaned and laid back down trying to go to sleep. But the only thing running through my head was the man and his red eyes. Those red eyes look familiar some how, and those wolves. I remember seeing them once in dreams before. Many questions were running through my head. My father used to take my nightmares seriously. I had dreamt of a black wolf, Sam Uley, Emily Young with scars, I had dreamt that a wolf has attacked her not a bear, the wolf had attacked her because he was upset and didn't see who he was attacking. I had dreamt of Jared and a brown wolf. Dreamt of Kimberly Cromwell and Jared. I had many dreams but I only told my dad about the nightmares. I couldn't fall back asleep. So I got up and walked down the stairs to watch a movie. I sat down on the big white sofa and grabbed the blanket. I flipped on the t.v and put on "the wizard of Oz"**

**Around 5a.m to front door opened. I wasn't scared because I knew it was Paul. "hey babe" Paul said plopping down next to me making me jump a little on the couch. "hey" I said, Paul smiled at me before grabbing the remote and putting on a horror movie. i didnt know this movie and Paul looked like he wasnt ready to change the movie. So i just watched the movie under the convors with Paul next to me. at one point i was screaming at the flat screen "DONT GO INTO THE COLSET! ARE YOU STUPID HE WILL KNOW YOUR THERE! THEY ALWAYS DO!" Paul was laughing at how much i was yelling. i was suprised my parents were not awake. When the women gets stabbed because she was dumb and didnt kill the killer with her gun. i ended up jumping on Paul screaming my head off. Paul was laughing and then next thing we know we hear police serins. my eyes grow wide as my father and mother run down the stairs. i jump off of pauls lap and my father rips open the front door. and there stands two oficers. **

**~ sorry im having a small writers block & my internet has come back to me!~ im writing another story not on twilight or any other books/ movies. its my own story and its hard to think of things too right. ~**

****if you have any ideas for a new story for me to write please leave a comment of that idea or pm me****

***** :D love you all sorry for not posting sooner**


	7. mustachio

_Lexie: say it!_

_Me: NO!_

_Lexie: YES!_

_Me: NO!_

_Lexie: GO say it! Or I wont be the main character _

_Me: fine… I don't own twilight or the characters of twilight. I do own "falling for paul" and lexie and other people… happy?_

_Lexie: very :D_

"whats wrong officers?" my dad asked. "we got reports that we heard a girl screaming in this house" officer one with the cool mustachio says. My dad turns around and looks at me "im sorry officer… Mays, my daughter and my sons best friend were just watching a movie". Officer Mays (yes the guy with the mustachio) says "alright.. we also got reports that we heard some things being said about a murder..but…" the other officer with no hair and a big tummy finished saying "your daughter and her friend shouldn't scare your old neighbor like that" Paul laughed from next to me. I pushed him but he didn't move. So I sent him a glare which made him shut up.

The car ride to school with Paul was silent but in a good way. I turned the radio to full blast and started singing at the top of my lungs to "fireworks" by: katty perry. Paul stepped on the breaks at a stop sign and turned to me. He quickly shut off the radio and said "Never.. ever sing.. I love you and all lex but never sing!" I pouted I knew I sucked at singing but he didn't have to turn off the radio. We finally pulled up into the school and I jumped out of Paul's beat up pick up truck. I smiled as he got out trying to look all fresh. I snorted and walked away. Paul chuckled and walked closely behind me. I smiled as we passed a group of girls who were glaring at me. Paul stopped and grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. I fell against his chest. Eden smiled at me "hey" I smiled back and did a awkward wave because Paul was still holding onto my arm. It felt right to have his arms around me. I smiled even brighter and Erick Eden's younger brother smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, Erick has been trying to go out with me scenes grade 6. I say he should just give up. Erick popped up in front of my face "Lexie would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I sighed and Paul let go of me and walked more towards the cars with Eden and Marcus. "look Erick, not to sound rude, but I don't like you as more then a friend. I never have and I never will". Erick then replied "oh you will! One day" I rolled my eyes and the bell rang.

I smiled as Jared walked through the doors. It had been at least a week scenes I last saw him. "JARED" I screamed as I jumped on his back and hugged him close to me. He chuckled and swung me around like I was a feather or something. I smiled at my brother "steroids are not good for you by the way" he rolled his eyes. I smiled and walked away "PAUL!" I yelled up the stairs. Paul had ended up falling asleep in my bedroom when we were bored. I smiled as I heard grumbling and a loud bang fallowed by a cuss. Jared rolled his eyes. Paul finally came down stairs wearing only boxers "WHAT LEX! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" I kissed his cheek before running up the stairs.


	8. jared and paul

_**I don't known twilight!~ im glad don't because S.M is better at writing that~**_

_**Im a big fan of the Wolves and twilight :D *im a big fan of Kellan Lutz***_

_**I love you guys who read my story. And have reviewed. It helps me know that people like my work. My friends tell me to write all I want because im good but I wasn't and still am not sure… :D but thanks for the Reviews :D 3 xoxoxo –Mia (teamWolf101)**_

Jared was home for an hour before he had to leave and go see Sam Uley. Paul ended up staying for dinner and Jared hadn't come home yet. "LEXIE!" Paul whined, "Yes?" "Will you please move out of my seat!" paul said. "well first of all! This is my house! My living room! There for this chair right here is… my seat!" I screamed at him. Paul covered his ears and sat down on my lap. I squirmed from under him but it was hopeless. He chuckled and got off my lap. I smiled but then a smirk played on his lips. I raised my eyebrow well more like tried. Paul pulled me up and throws me over his shoulder. I tried getting off, but his arms were wrapped tightly around my legs. "I don't like this view Paul" "too bad!" I rolled my eyes I really did like it but why would I tell him that? I noticed we are out side, before I could do anything I was thrown into my swimming pool. I had taken a breath being thrown in the water. I got my head above water, started gasping for air and spitting out water. Paul laughed and then jumped into the pool splashing me with the cold water. I shivered while Paul swam towards me. He laughed and he grabbed my face. We both gazed into each others eyes, our faces moving closer together just as the rain started falling. Just before our lips closed the space lightning flashed through the sky. I screamed and Paul laughed, I am not scared of lighting but the boom was so loud. I got out of my pool in a matter of no time and ran into the house. My dad raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head. I smiled and blow him a kiss before running upstairs into my bedroom.

Its now 12:00 and Jared finally came through the door only wearing cut offs. I scowled at him and throw him my dry towel and pointed up the stairs. My dad nodded at Jared and my mom just smiled from where she was laying on my dads lap. Jared came close to me and a smile played on his lips. I looked at him confused. He grabbed me into a tight hug wetting my favorite jammies (hehehe I always liked the word Jammies). "YOUR SO FREAKING DEAD!" I screamed into his ear and he dropped me and covered his ears before walking upstairs like nothing happened. I glared at the staircase for a good 10 minutes before my dad laughed and said "hes not coming down anytime soon sweetie" I glared at him as well and then got up and went to my bedroom to get changed and sleep.

The next day was a rush in school. I sat down at a table with Jared and Paul, people couldn't stop looking at Jared. They all were whispering about him and Sam. I rolled my eyes as we walked into the parking lot. Jared saw Kimberly and ran towards her. He talked to her with so much that I thought if he didn't leave now he wouldn't leave ever. So I got Paul to go get him, "Paul?" "Yeah?" "Do me a favor?" I asked sweetly. "sure what is it?" "GET JAREDS ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled. Paul ran across the parking lot and started talking to Jared and Kimberly. I saw someone coming my way through the corner of my eye and turned to see no other then Cindy. I glared at her but she picked her hands up in surrender. I raised my eyebrows at her. Cindy came up in front of where I was sitting on top of Jared's old pickup truck. Cindy then grabbed my right leg and said "friends?" "what?" "yeah lets be friends again" she said. I rolled my eyes and I saw Paul come up behind her and question me with a look. I smiled but shook my head. Cindy said "please we could be great friends" Paul laughed and said "nope" popping the 'p' and walked around her and picked me up off the hood and Jared opened the back door.

I laughed as Jared and Paul was fighting over who gets to be player 1. I smiled and grabbed the player 1 controller. And started up a game of Call of Duty: Black Ops. But before I could do anything the controller was out of my hands and Paul was holding it. I glared at the screen through out there whole match. My dad finally came through the door and sighed "homework all of you" I smiled at him and Jared got up and walked out the backdoor. So me and Paul did our homework for 1 hour before we finished. I was outside on my porch and i saw a family walk down. A mother who was smiling at her two little children. The father was holding them on his legs. Paul sat down next to me and said "that's like your family". I smiled and nodded. Paul then grabbed my chin and slightly moved my head to face him. But then his hands quickly dropped and he got up and shook his head walking back inside. What was that all about?


	9. oh deer

_**Me: I own Paul x3**_

_**Dina: I own Jacob :D**_

_**Me: Pssshh Jacobs not in the story**_

_**Dina: YET! So yeah I still own him :D**_

_**Jared: you guys don't own anyone**_

_**Me and Dina: WHAT?**_

_**Jared: tell 'em Paul**_

_**Paul: only S.M owns us**_

_**Me: and Twiiiiilight!**_

_**Dina: but mia owns Lexie :-p**_

_**Me: yesh yesh I do !**_

_**-sorry if my stories are not posted fast, I am busy lately. I am a freshman in high school and every month in every subject a test is in front of me. So sorry if I am late posting **_

* * *

"PAUL!" I screamed as the rain started pouring over my head. Paul's figure through the car window was shaking with laughter. I growled (human style) at the window before banging on the poor glass. Paul unlocked the doors and I jumped in. "you hate me don't you?" I asked looking at him with big eyes. Paul grabbed my face and started whipping away the rain droplets on my face. "I'm so sorry if I knew you didn't want to get wet I wou-" I smiled as he started apologizing but Paul noticed my smile stopped mid sentence and shook his head at me. He started driving the truck. The car was in blissful silence until I saw a deer run across the road "PAUL!" I screamed. Paul stepped on the breaks and tried going around the deer but we ended up skidding across the street and almost hitting a tree. I was screaming my head off and then the air bags went off. That's when everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of Jared yelling. I opened my eyes and saw Jared punch Paul in the face and Paul punched him back. I tried to scream for them to stop but I couldn't find my voice. But before anything could get out of hand Sam was in front of both Jared and Paul. Sam then said "She wakes up to see you guys fighting" their heads snap towards me and I gave them a weak smile. Paul sat down on my bed and poked my forehead. Jared pushed him off my bed and asked "you ok?" I nodded. Paul then said "talk". I barked "ruff", which caused Sam to laugh. "yeah I can talk" I said and my mom sighed. I hadn't noticed she was in the room. "hiya momma" she smiled and stroked my cheek. "ITS NOT LIKE I DIED" I almost yelled. And Jared growled and said "you could have" "but I didn't". Jared glared at Paul and started shaking. Sam came to the rescue and grabbed Jared dragging him outside. I sighed and Paul was shaking a little. "Paul" I said, his head snapped towards me and a small hurt smile played on his lips. I got off the bed and walked my way towards Paul and wrapped my arms around his torso. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled. Paul's warm arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tightly. I smiled into his chest and his chin rested on my head. "Paul.." I said, "lex?" "i-i-i-" I couldn't finish telling him I liked him because Kimberly came through my bedroom door and said "oh my god I heard you— oh im sorry if I'm interrupting" I smiled and shook my head. Paul placed a kiss on my fore head before I walked over to Kimberly and hugging her. She hugged me back right away and said "your ok?" I nodded my head when she let go. I was about the same height as Kimberly but only about a few inches taller. Paul picked me up bridle style just then and I shrieked. I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face as he walked me down stairs

We watched movies for about 2 hours before Kimberly had to go home. And I feel asleep with my head in Paul's lap. When I woke up I myself in the arms of Paul on the couch. My head was on his chest and one of his arms was thrown around my waist. I crawled up him and looked at his slightly open mouth and I leaned my head a little closer. A smile played on his lips and he moved in closer. But just as our lips were about to touch a loud bang was heard from Jared's room. I jumped well sort of. Paul's eyes shot open and he flew off the couch with me still in his arms. I giggled and Paul raced up the stairs. We entered Jared's room to see that he was glaring at the window and that the window was shaking slightly. I giggled "snuck out?" Jared glared at me before kicking me out of his room.

PAULS P.O.V (shocker)

I watched a lexie the most amazing girl walked around the kitchen looking for a jar of peanut butter. She sighed a frustrated sigh and tip toed to open a cabinet. I smiled as she made noises trying to reach for it. I came up behind her pressing her against the counter she gasped. I smiled and grabbed the jar passing it down to her. I spun her around and she looked at me in shock. I smiled at her. Our faces got closer and closer. How many times have we almost kissed, I really wanted to kiss her. My hands were on either side of her so she was trapped. Her hands went around my shoulders and our foreheads pressed together. Her eyes closed and our lips just barley touched before my phone went off. I growled and pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and frowned. She turned around and started making the sandwiches. I picked up the phone "WHAT!" I yelled in it. "I need you to do me a favor" Jared's voice said. "yeah what is it?" "come meet me at Sam Uley's house" "why?" "just come!" I hung up the phone. And said "Lex I got to go" she turned around and handed me a sandwich eat this while your going she said with sorrow. I put my phone and sandwich down and said "lex…" she just shooed me away with her hands. I sighed why couldn't I kiss her! Kissing other girls is easy.

* * *

i know this was really short. i'm sorry i just cant think of anything right now... and because of this huge snowfall in New York i cant go to Boston. i have been busy a lot. ill update soon i promise!


	10. round 2

**Me: HEY HEY YOU!**

**JARED: me?**

**Me: nooo my dead grandmother…YES YOU!**

**Jared: what you want?**

**Me: I want you to let Lexie and Paul kiss already!**

**Jared:…. But you're the writer…**

**Me: oh yeah! :D I got an idea **

**Paul: I like you already! Make it happen fast!**

**Lexie: Shut up Paul now Mia tell them what you need to.**

**Me: alright **** I don't own TWILIGHT! or the characters! S.M does!**

**Ill be updating more often. Ill try **** my friends are giving me the push to write faster **** ill love to thank .WOLF, by just reviewing on everything I put up you are helping me follow my dream **** so thank you. :D**

* * *

Paul's P.O.V

"What!" I asked Jared when he came out of Sam's house. "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you're ok" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him "that's it?" he nodded. "Wait so you called me over here just to see if I'm ok?" I yelled. Jared smirked, "What the Fucku smirking at?" I growled out as I felt my self start to shake a little. "Paul, clam down. What are you doing Jared?" Sam said as he came towards us. "I thought it would be better for him to get it over with" Jared said looking at Sam. "Why would it be better?" "because it might happen during a fight in school or around my little sister" I growled "What might happen around Lex!" Jared then pointed at me and said "SEE!" Sam nodded. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON JARED!" I growled out. Jared then punched me in the face. I started shaking more violently and I punched him back with full forces sending him to the ground in pain. Jared got up and started shaking like I was but slower. He grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me into my truck. I shook more and lunged at him. I felt this burning and I could hear my bones cracking. Then I was fighting this HUGE wolf! I saw my hands as paws and I stopped. I was confused beyond belief. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I yelled. But a voice in my head answered "you're a wolf Paul" "WTF?" "its me Sam, look Paul I need you to calm down and think of being Human. Everything will he explained" I thought human, I didn't become a human until 4 hours later.

* * *

Lexie P.O.V

Paul left 4 hours ago. Oh well I guess he is busy. I smiled as I cuddled on the couch with my stuffed wolf my daddy bought me. The T.V was on to a Disney Movie and I was comfy. When my momma walked down the stairs her hair was a mess and she looked like she throws something off the floor on. I looked closely at her and saw hikeys all over her neck. I gasped and said "Momma! GROSS!" she giggled and said "hush up child, how do you think you were born" I made a fake barf noise and she shook her head at me. "So who gave it to you?" I asked smiling. My daddy came down the stairs then and my momma said "your father that's who" my dad smiled and wrapped his arms around my mommas waist. Nuzzling his head into her neck. I heard him mumble "I love you" and her smile. I smiled at them and said "get a room! And I do not want another brother!" My momma and daddy laughed and sat down to watch with me.

I must of fell asleep because I woke up in my bedroom. I smiled as I looked at the pictures of me and Paul and Jared on my wall. I don't know what I would do without them. They mean a lot to me. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and brushed me teeth and hair. Splashed some cold water on my face and walked downstairs to see no one was home. I shook my head and made myself something to eat. It was a school day, as I got to the fridge I saw a note:

_Dear baby sis,_

_ Me and Paul won't be in school for a week. Have fun _

_ -Jared_

I rolled my eyes. I got to school early today so I sat on the hood of Jared's truck. I know he wont mind I took it. I looked at the parking lot smiling, not a lot of people were here. When I saw something that ruined my whole day. Cindy, that bitch was walking towards me in her 5 inch heels. I rolled my eyes as she swayed her hips even more passing the football team. She came up to me glared at me. I glared right back "what you want hoe?" I asked. She stepped back and I jumped off the truck. We were nose to nose glaring at each other. Then she pushed me and my back hit Jared's truck. My back is killing me, I pushed myself off the truck and slapped her. She then grabbed my hair and yanked pulling out some of my hair. I hissed out in pain and then punched her in the jaw. She held her jaw as tears formed in her eyes. I smirked at her and then she swung her arm but I dodged it in time. I punched her back in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack and blood started to flow from her nose. I saw tears spill from her eyes and then she punched me in the nose but with less force. My nose hurt but nothing was coming out. I smiled at her and she ran away holding her nose. I noticed the huge crowed formed around me now. "What y'all looking at?" I growled out at them. Most of them looked away or walked away. Mark from the football team came up to me and said "you tuff girl, I like 'em feisty" he smirked. I smiled and said "I like 'em ripped" I picked up his shirt making my nails slightly scrape on his chest. He moaned a little and I smirked. Seeing his 6 pack. I smiled and he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me to him. "Two days from now im taking you out on a date, got it?" I nodded and said "you got it babe. Be at my place by 7. ill give you my address later". I winked at him as he walked away going inside the school just as the bell rung. I felt like I was betraying Paul but im sure he doesn't like me like I like him or he would have kissed me by now.

* * *

**Review telling me what you think. I think this chapter was short, but I stayed up for an hour working on this. From 12:00a.m to 1:00a.m (new york time) **** again thank you all for review :D x3 means the world to me **


	11. Date

I do not own TWILIGHT! 3 I wish I owned Emmett and Paul ;)

For all you who have read my other story "Wish on a star" should I still write it?

It was Friday night and Paul and Jared were in the living room playing what ever they are playing. I looked at my self in the mirror I was wearing black skinny jeans. With a yellow that was scrunched up around the breast and flowed down, reaching just above my back pocket. I curled my hair and picked up some strands with bobby pins. Then I put on yellow flats with a silver heart. I grabbed a black shirt belt and put it on. I went through my box where I keep my jewelry and took out a yellow and black heart shaped necklace. My black bra straps showing. I smiled at myself in the mirror before applying a bit of pink lip gloss. I smiled at myself and grabbed my black clutch purse. Walking down stairs I came into the living room and sat down next to Paul. He looked at me and raised an eye brow "a little over dressed for video games" he said. I snorted "I'm not playing today". Jared paused the game "what do you mean?" momma then came in and said "awe my baby girl looks so pretty! She's going on a date!" Paul's eyes bugged out "your what?" then he looked at me and it's like my whole world stopped and the only thing holding me down was Paul. I loved this feeling; Paul's eyes grew even wider if that was possible. His mouth gaped a little. His eyes were showing something I couldn't see because I can't read peoples eyes. That's when a car horn hooked, "I got to go! Bye guys!" I yelled running out the door. Paul was at the window looking pissed as I jumped into Marks truck.

Me and Mark were walking down Seattle, we passed a night club and I saw mark look at it like he wanted to go in. I shook my head, and he looked at me "lets, go in babe" I shook my head and walked forward he said "oh come on" and grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I rolled my eyes and said "no" he grabbed me and tried shoving me inside. I turned around and before I could do anything Mark was on the wall being lifted by Paul, who was growling. Jared looked pissed off and said "as much as I don't want to stop Paul from beating the shit out of you, I cant. So Paul let him go and Mark I suggest you leave my sister a lone from now on". I looked at Jared and smiled I know he was just doing the best for me. As Paul shook mark a little out of Marks jacket pocket fell a condom. Which made me gasp and tears sprung to my eyes. Jared saw this and closed his eyes breathing in heavy and shaking. He started to count down from 30. and Paul still shaking dropped Mark and growled as Mark ran off. Paul then turned to me as Jared opened his eyes. Paul bent down in front of me and smiled "you ok? He didn't hurt you?" he said as he started looking me over. I shook my head and Paul leaned in and I leaned in. just before our lips collided I saw Jared run across the street. My eyes closed, Paul's lips felt so good on mine. I have been waiting so long for this, mine and his lips moved as one. But to soon Paul's lips left mine and he growled. I looked the way Paul was looking and there stood Sam Uley and my brother. "Paul lets go! Lexie go home!" Sam commanded. Paul growled again and then both Sam and Jared grabbed Paul and pulled him away. I watched as my brother and Paul walked off away from me against Paul's will. I stood there shocked why the hell was they ignoring me and now all of a sudden they hate me? Why did Paul look at me like that? Why was Sam making them leave? So many questions that would not be answered flooded through my head. Tears started streaming down my face as the rain started to fall. I couldn't move from the corner of the street were I felt like I was kicked in the gut. I leaned on the outside wall of the Café in Port Angeles. I saw my dad's car pull up onto the curb, the door opened and my dad rushed to me. "Are you ok cupcake? What's wrong?" I shook my head and said "daddy, I want to move to California. I can't take it here any more" he just nodded and helped me off the floor. I got into the car and sobbed leaning my head on the cold window as the rain hit the glass lightly. Daddy put on some classical music it was low and I could tell he was trying to smooth me. I must of ended up falling asleep because I felt warm hands pick me up I couldn't find the strength to open my eye lids. I heard movement and my mom's worried voice ask "what happened Andy?" I heard my brother say "it's my fault mom, me and Paul had to leave her so we wouldn't hurt her" I heard my mom's sigh and feet walking further away. Paul spoke up next "she looks like and angel sleeping" I felt like someone just stabbed my heart, how could he leave me and then say that? Jared said "Paul she is my sister you know" I heard no replied then Jared said after a while "well Sam needs us. Call us when she wakes up dad" I heard my dad "mmhhmm" I felt warm lips touch my forehead and a sigh escape the persons lips. Then I heard the door open and close.

**I would like to thank TALA. AKA. WOLF (no spaces) for giving me this idea :D hmmm I wonder if Lexie is going to California now…. :D**


	12. Good Bye

**Ok ok don't kill me! I have not updated in a while. I kinda have been busy. **** me and my best friend Sabrina have had small problems with friends. Me and my bf got into a fight and my friend cried. A lot has happened to me. And for 30 days we have projects to do. That is due in like a week. Every day! Oh well **

**^^My friends gave me an idea I can write for this story and they don't know it ^-^**

**Lexie's P.O.V**

I glared at my cereal, my mother sighed "Lexie, please eat. Don't look at everything like you want to murder it". Shook my head and said "I'm not hungry" my father sighed and shook his head. I got up my chair scrapping the floor; I dragged myself to the living room and sat down on my couch. My mother wrapped my blanket over me and I lied down my head hitting the pillow. I stared blankly at the t.v I had no clue what was on the screen. I felt empty in side. I felt regretted, not wanted, lonely. My heart ached at everything I looked remanded me of Paul. Him and Jared stopped by a lot. Jared of course he lived here. But they ended up ignoring me. I cried myself to sleep ever night. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes. And I sighed as they fell. This pain was so how do I put it? Painful? In two more weeks I'm leaving for California. My parents asked Lilly if she wanted to go early.

**Paul P.O.V**

I growled at Kim as she patted my shoulder. I was looking at a photo of me, Jared and Lexie. Kim sighed and Jared glared at me. Jared somehow convinced Sam for me not to be with Lexie. I had imprinted on her for crying out loud! I glared at Jared back and he sighed. I see Lexie everyday and it pains me, when we are over she's always starring blankly at something. She's always wrapped in a blanket and she never leaves the house. I sighed again for the 100th time today. Sam finally got annoyed "PAUL, SHUT UP!" Emily scowled at Sam and told him to be quiet and nice. "Jared don't you see how much its killing Lexie as well as me to be away from each other?" I asked almost yelling. Jared looked to be in thought and then he sighed "alright, fine" Sam smiled and at and said "you can talk to Lexie, but-". I growled "BUT WHAT? NO BUTS!" Sam shook his head and said "wait a few days".

**Lexie's P.O.V:**

I sighed as I put the last piece of my clothing in my suitcase and gave a weak smile. I had to do this I had to leave, the pain was un-bearable. My mom came in and sat down on the bed next to me. She smiled weakly at me and gave me a hug. "im going to miss you mom" I said crying now. My mom gave a shaky laugh and said "ill miss you too. You better call at least once a week missy!" I smiled and nodded. My daddy then came in and said "hey, stop acting like daddy's little girl isn't gonna see us anymore." I smiled at my dad and jumped off the bed and hugged him close. He hugged me back and sighed "im gonna miss you Lex" "same here daddy". My dad smiled and said "go to sleep Lexie your flight leaves tomorrow at 10" I nodded and I shooed them out of my room. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_I was standing in the forest on the back of a silver wolf. I smiled as the wind blow through my hair and the sun from the holes in the trees hit my skin. I felt a live again. I felt free. I felt at home. A brown furred wolf came next to the gray one and nudged him. I scowled at the wolf before the gray one speed up. We stopped at a small opening still sounded by trees. I smiled remembering this place. it was only a few miles down from Paul's house. The wolf kneeled down and I hopped off. The wolf gave a smile thing in my direction. I lay down on the grass. The wolf put his head on my tummy and I sighed. I started humming to "you belong with me" by Taylor swift. The wolfs eyes were getting heavy and I giggled. I sat up and his head dropped to my lap. I started petting him and rubbing his paws and back. He wolf's tail started to wag. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you I said"_

I woke and sighed. That was the best dream I had this past few weeks. I got ready for the airport. I put on my black skinny jeans with gray converse and a gray t-shirt with a hoodie. I tied my hair up and walked down stairs. My mom smiled at me and tears poured down her face. "momma don't make this as hard as it already is" I said hugging her. She sighed and sniffled "your right im making this hard. Ill stop." I smiled and her and then I hugged my daddy. The front door opened and my cousin Lily standing at her 5"5', jet black hair that reaches her shoulders. Skinny as hell with curves self. I smiled at her and she said "ready to go cousin?" I nodded and said "lets do this cousin!" she giggled and grabbed my hand "bye bye aunty and uncle!" she screamed over her shoulder as we walked to her Honda. We put all my stuff in her trunk and got in the car. I smiled I was finally leaving the pain behind.

_**Ok yeah I know this chapter sucked. It wasn't all that good but im having writers block now -.- ^-^ again sorry for updating late! I really am forgive me! **_


	13. shes gone

**Ok so I think almost all my projects are done **** yay! Haha I solved problems so far. Things are looking ok. My best friend Sabrina had told me that everything would be ok and that I better write. I have this whole week off now so yay! Ill be updating sooner I hope :D thanks for reading**

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the atomatic doors. This is it I am leaving this all behind. This is the end of me in Washington. Ill come back I hope but maybe when im older when the pain is gone. When everything will be easier, when my life could at least stay on track. Lily smiled at me and handed me 5 bucks. "go buy a quick snack" I smiled and nodded before heading to go buy something.

PAUL'S P.O.V:

I was at Sam's house glaring at the ceiling when the door front door swung open. I jumped off the couch and Emily screamed. Sam ran down the stairs in his boxers making Claire giggle. I rolled my eyes at Jared and he said "PAUL! LEXIES GONE!" my hold world stopped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?" I ran up to Jared. He sighed "she left for California" I started to shake "why" my voice broke. I whimpered and sat down on the chair. My head went to my hands and just whimpered. My whole life was crashing down. My heart broke right then and there. Jared then said "wait, mom and dad said she had left only about 10 minutes ago! We can probably make it there at the airport in time to stop her!" I jumped out of my seat and out the door before anyone could blink. Stripped and phased, running for my life weaving through trees. I laughed as Jared slammed into one. We got to the airport surprisingly they had trees leading up to it. I pashed back and put on my shirt and shorts really quickly hopping while putting on my shoes. And I ran inside I ran up to the lady who you give your language to I yelled "did the plane to California leave?" the lady gave me a look and I growled under my breath and she said "it just left sorry kido". I started to shake and my heart hurt, I couldn't breath, my head was spinning. Jared dragged me out of there and I exploded and ran towards California. Jared ran towards La Push and howled, 5 minutes later Sam phased "whats wrong?" I growled and pushed myself more. Everything clicked in Sam's head and he commanded me to stop. I growled and tried pushing myself to go but I couldn't. I sighed and plopped down on the ground. I was just close to the boarder of Washington. "I need her Sam" I whimpered. He sighed "I know she will be back if fate wants you guys together" I chocked and said "I might take forever!" Jared said "forever or for a month dosnt matter she will be there one day" I nodded my head and headed back to La push. That night I fell asleep in Lexies room. dreaming about my angle and how she will come back to me one day.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but I wanted to end it right here please R&R **** I love you all I will update soon**


	14. three months and jacob

**ok i will not make a sequel i will just go on. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! R&R **

* * *

Paul's P.O.V:

Its been about 3 months now. 3 months with no Lexie. 3 months with out my love. 3 months ill phase at the drop of a pin. 3 months I have not smiled. 2 months ago my baby sister was born and my moms afraid to have me near her.

We all [all meaning: Jared, Sam, Emily, Embry, and me] yes Embry had phased he had phased about less then a month ago. Jared had Kim in his arms and Sam had Emily. Embry was sitting on the floor watching what ever was on t.v. Jared turned to Kim and kissed her. I growled under my breath and got up. I walked into the kitchen and glared at the table as I sat down. I heard someone sigh and get up. I looked up from the table to see Emily coming to me. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to me. She gave me a weak smile and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry Paul" she said looking at me with a sad look. I sighed and shook my head. She got up and went to the stove. She took out a whole tray of cookies and set it in front of me. I stared at them but didn't bother to move. What's the point of eating when you don't have the one you love eating with you. Emily sighed and went back to Sam.

-next few days-

Jacob had phased, and he was annoying me to no end. Talking about how this Bella person who he is in love with and wants to see. We were on portal and my mind on sniffing out vampires. That's all that goes in my head when im on portal with others. When im alone Lexie is the only thing in my head. Jacobs constant thoughts and whines about Bella were finally getting me to. I growled and lunged for him, he must have been to deep in thought he didn't notice until I sunk my teeth into his shoulder. He howled in pain and I'm pretty sure Canada could hear. Sam and everyone had phased and just in time to pull me off of the now bleeding Jacob. Sam sighed and gave me a speech that I wasn't listing to. When we all phased back and went into Sam's house Sam turned to me "say your sorry" I growled and said "never. Just because he cant see his poor Bella I have to say sorry!" Jared looked at Sam and said "let him off the hook Sam, its not his fault". Jacob yelled "WHAT HE ATTACKED ME FOR NO GOOD REASON!" I growled at him. and Sam sighed "paul go home get some rest, have you slept at all?" I shook my head and said "my mom kicked me out for almost touching Emma my sister". Emily pointed upstairs and I frowned "I wont sleep at all anyway" she shook her head and I went up the stairs to a sleep less night.

-meeting Bella-

We were walking to Jacobs house for some reason told by Sam. Jared was trying to cheer me up, I have healed a little the pain was still there. But I do laugh and smile at time, I have slept and I have ate. Embry always tried keeping a distance from me because once he mocked me for almost falling into a ditch during portal and I attacked him. as we got closer to the house I saw a pale thin girl, with brown hair come out of the house. She looked determined and upset. When she smacked Sam on the chest I then realized she was Isabella Swan. I growled and she screamed "he didn't want this! What did you do to him!" I growled and said "what we do? What he do? What he say?" I started to shake. She said "he's scared of you" I laughed with Jared and then I felt a sting in my cheek. I growled and started to shake more. I was breathing heavily now and shaking really bad. "CALM DOWN!" same tried calming me down. Jared laughed and said "to late now" and then I phased. Her eyes grow wide as I saw red and growled out at her. I didn't make a move to attack her just yet. She ran back towards Jacobs house and he jumped over the rail "BELLA". "RUN JAKE RUN!" she screamed, Jake jumped over her and phased. He growled at me I growled back. "what the hell" Jacob growled in his head, and he lunged for me as we went tumbling towards the woods behind his house. We were snapping and clawing at each other. He got me more then I got him because I wasn't too focused. His claws ran down the side of my face and then Sam pulled us off of each other. I growled and Sam commanded me to stop.

-5 days later-

Me and Jared were at his house eating dinner when all of a sudden Andy said "LEXIES COMING HOME" I dropped my fork and said "are you lying?". He shook his head and was beaming. I smiled and started doing a happy dance which had the whole room laughing.


	15. oh no!

**i dooo not own twilight **

**Edward Cullen fans should YouTube : Jacob black song **

* * *

Lexie's P.O.V:

I sighed it has been 3 months from the day I left La Push. Washington over all. I sighed and looked at my bags that were lying on the floor next to Lily's. We were heading back to Washington for a visit. Somehow Lily convened her new boy toy to let the school give me 3 weeks off. I smiled and I looked at myself in the mirror. I have changed, I have a California tan but it hardly showed on my already tanned skin. My black her had now a pink streak with a purple one. My eyes were now contacts green. I wore a bit black eye shadow and lip gloss. My boobs have gotten bigger and I had more curves showing. I had finally gotten a true ass if I might say so myself. My legs got longer bringing me up to 5"9' I was still short sorta but I was good. I was skinny and had a small female six-pack. Lily was always saying how jealous she was of my looks. But only if she knew I didn't mean to have it, only if she knew my secret. I sighed and looked at my outfit. I was wearing booty shorts, with white leggings that hit mid-thigh. A green tank top and a neon pink bra. On my legs were cowboy boots. I smiled and put on my necklace with a mood ring on it. My lips were all glossed up and my eyes showeded. I tied my hair in a messy bun and ran down the hallway towards lily. She smiled and me and said "ready to go?" I rolled my eyes and said "no duh babe! Let's roll!" she shook her head at me and we head off to my yellow hummer. We drove all the way to Washington. I smiled as I took in the scene. I missed this place, all green and how can I put it rainy?. I giggled as the song "hey soul sister" went on the radio. I started to sing with lily and she wacked me with a small pillow I kept in the car. I growled under my breath at her but I stuck my tongue at her. She smiled and me and blow a kiss, I screamed "KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES ON THE ROAD LILY!" she laughed and looked back on the road. We got to La Push and I took a deep breath. The pain of what happened was still there it never left. It just was numb. Lily sighed seeing my face was in pain. She then said "its gonna be ok babe" I nodded and smiled at her. We pulled up at my old drive way. And I smiled I hopped out the car as lily did. We both looked at each other before racing for the door. Me being me won and I burst through the door, the door it the wall with a loud BANG! I heard a plate drop, a romote fly out off someones hands and hit the wall, a magazine drop to the floor and a "what the fuck" I snickered and Lily rolled her eyes. "WE HOME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing lily to scream "I THINK IVE GONE DEAF NOW!" I laughed at her and said "HUH? WHAT YOU SAY! YOU GOT A TEAF? WHAT THE HELL IS A TEAF?" I laughed and Lily glared and me and screamed back "I DON'T KNOW YOU HAD A DOLL NAMED FRED!" I laughed harder and said "What the fuck lil! That didn't sound nothing like that" she shrugged and said "I felt like saying it, so go sue me!" I smiled and said "I think I will!". My momma then said "NOT before you hug your dear momma!" I smiled before running to her and hugging her. She smiled and me and then I let go and hugged my dad tears running down my face now. I turned around and I gulped. Infront of me stood Paul and Jared. My nightmare has happened. I sighed and turned towards the door and walked out screaming over my shoulder "im getting my stuff". I grabbed mine and lily's things an brought them up to my old room.

-20 mins after unpacking—

I jumped on the living room couch "so what we doing today mada?" my mom smiled at me and said "relaxing Lex" I rolled my eyes and sighed plopping my head on the couch. Lily started to giggle hysterically and I looked up at her, giving her a questioning look and she giggled and said "your head is were they put their butts" I laughed and grabbed a pillow putting it under my head and muffled "Happy now?" lily giggled and said "yup" I smiled into the pillow and sighed.

Pauls P.O.V:

My eyes couldn't leave Lexie. She had changed in looks, I had to adjust my jeans twice already and Jared caught both times. I sighed "Jared can we talk to her" I whispered to him and I saw Lexie move a little. She had been in the same position on the sofa for 15 mins now. Then I heard a small tiny snore come from her. A smile spread across my face and I sighed. Jared patted my back before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Lily ended up going to sleep upstairs. I smiled even bigger when lexie started to turn in her sleep. She faced me and her eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful and perfect. Her lips were parted a little. I looked at those lips, I touched my lips remembering the kiss we had before I had to leave her. I wanted to kiss those lips so bad. I needed my lips on her, just then a small moan escaped her lips and she turned a little more to face the pillow her boobs squished together. I let out a small grown her already big boobs looked even bigger now. I groaned and held onto the arm of my chair so I didn't attack her lips right then and there. Jared came into the living room with a chicken leg in hand and seeing me probably got him to laugh so hard he started chocking. Lexie groaned from her sleep and got up "SHUT UP!" she screamed and grabbed a pillow and throw it at Jared. Smacking him right in the face and that made him shut up, but made me start to laugh. Lexie looked at me and then my eyes met hers. The whole world stopped again, like nothing was holding me on earth no more, just lexie. I gasped how could I make another imprint on the same person? I needed to talk to Sam now. I got up outta my seat and Lexie growled under her breath before she got off the sofa and ran for the back door. She was shaking slightly, I looked at Jared and he was looking at the door confusion written all over his face. "lets go see Sam" we said at the same time.


	16. Wanana

**I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. Thanks for Review!**

* * *

Lexie's P.O.V:

I put my hands on a tree and breathed in and out trying to calm myself down. I can't now know, it could kill him. I sighed and my shaking stopped. I sighed as I turned around and sled onto the floor. I rubbed my temple, "I- I can't stay. He won't want me". I sighed if Paul found out my secrets, he would leave me. I sighed and lily came out. "You ok?" I shook my head and she opened her mouth to say something. I covered her mouth and said "don't ask". She nodded her head and I smiled. Lily knew not to push anything; she sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "When we go back to California we going to buy everything for that little guy. And we will go every where. And take pictures". I smiled and looked at the covered up pool. Lily smiled at me and said "if anything, we could always go home early" and I nodded and smiled. Me and Lily just sat their looking up at the sky.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V:

"SAM!" Jared yelled almost pulling the door out of its frame. Kim smiled at Jared and then it turned to a confused face. Sam looked at us from the couch in alarm. "Paul.." Jared and I said "I imprinted.." Sam jumped off the couch and came to me. Jacob and Embry were smirking and saying "AH, love sick pup coming up soon!" I growled at them and said "Sam how is it possible?" he paced back and forth and I can see Embry and Jake's confused faces. Sam sighed "maybe its because you havnt seen her in a while. I don't know I will have to talk to the elders about this." I nodded and turned around to walk out the door but I was stopped by Jake asking "what's going on?" Sam replied "Paul had imprinted before and he didn't see his imprint in three months". Embry laughed and said "Who's the unlucky girl to get stuck with you" Jared growled and said "my little sister before him and Kim walked out. I glared cold and hard at both of them before embry said "She could be a wolf, you know" I shook my head as the same time Sam said "girls don't phase". Embry shrugged and went back to his video games with Jake. I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets thinking. Lexie possibly could be a wolf? Nah that's impossible like Sam said girls cant phase. Boy Lexie has changed, she's still that corky I don't take your crap free spirit I grow up with. But she seemed more how do I put it, more stressed and at the same time happy. She looks like she had been gaining weight but the same time losing it, which is kinda weird. She died her hair from brown to black and it made her look cuter then before. She got herself some contacts I don't know why her eyes were perfect, but then again lexie always complained how she was jealous of my hazel almost green eyes. I then smacked into a light pole, and Jared's roaring laugh could be heard from miles away. Kim was trying not to laugh but you could see it in her face she was about to burst. I growled at them, "HAHA its so funny, Paul hit the pole with his face. OH MY GOD!" I rolled my eyes and walked on. They were still laughing as we turned the corner and walked up the driveway.

I walked through the door and saw Lexie rubbing her belly and eating a banana. I smirked and sat down next to her and she covered her belly. "Wanana?" she said waving the banana in my face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Andy came in and smiled "how's my little girl?" she rolled her eyes and took another bite "Waddy!" I laughed at her and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and said "go on finish that Ba-na-na" she glared at me before stuffing her face. She chewed and swallowed before sticking her tongue out at me. Then Kim came in front of Lexie and smiled sticking her hand out "hi, I'm Kim. I don't know if you remember me". Lexie's face brightened and she got up and pulled Kim into a hug. "How can I forget the girl who makes my sticking brother all happy, even though im sure he dosnt love me no more" she whispered the last one to low for human ears. I looked at Jared and he was looking at Lex with a heartbroken expression. I sighed "Lex..", she sighed and looked at me "yeah Paul?" "me and Jared are sorry we left you back then. We didn't know if we did we would cause this much pain to you. For you to leave for California". She nodded her head and asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask "why, did you leave?" I shook my head "not the time to tell you yet Lex" she nodded and smiled before sitting back on the couch. I hugged her and then all of a sudden she burst into tears and I looked at her in shook. Jared came over and tried calming her down.

After about 10 minutes of Lexie crying. She struggled in my arms and I let go. She grabbed Lily's arm and said "im hungry for some chicken and ice cream". Lily giggled. What the fuck? Bi-polar much lex? And why would anyone want Chicken and ice cream together? Somethings up with Lex. I sighed and I went to the kitchen to see her only eating the ice cream the the tub. The spoon in her hand and she started to act like she was shovling the ice cream. I raised an eyebrow at lily and she shrugged. I sat down next to Lex and she started to giggle. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her coarsely. Lexie turned to me and smiled before she grabbed my face and kissed my nose. Then she got up and walked upstairs yawing. "li-" I started to say but lily cut me off and said "don't ask". I nodded my head and she got up and put away the ice cream and washed the spoon.

About 15 minutes later Lexie came back down stairs rubbing her belly and she said "meow lily" lily laughed and said "rawr". They acted like children around each other it was funny. Lexie then jumped into dad's lap and said "daddy me and Lily wanna go to the beach tomorrow ok?" he nodded. And mom then said "be careful I don't want anything to harm you and him". him? who? What? I must have been hearing things. Lexie sighed "I wont go cliff diving I wont do anything bad and I will stay away from anything that could harm both of us" dad nodded and kissed Lexie's cheek "now go to bed".

* * *

**i wonder do you guys know what Lexie is hiding? **


	17. Black out

**Me do not own twilight. R&R **

**-a friends cousin has passed away on Jan. 24, 2011 and I am very upset by this for the poor kid hung himself. so my story has been late a while. **

**

* * *

**

I glared at Paul from across the table. I wasn't going to go further then be his friend. Paul was glaring back at me our eyes looking down to the middle of the table were the last muffin was. I bared my teeth at him, and he bared his right back at me. Everyone (everyone meaning Jared, Lily and Kim) were watching us like a tennis match. I had to eat extra and plus with the new me I eat already more. And with Paul he seems to eat a lot more and you never eat anything last unless he's full. Just as we were about to grab it Jared grabbed the last muffin and stuffed it in his mouth. We and Paul glared at him and I heard a small growl escape his lips. I looked at him, Paul growl? That's strange. Paul was wearing a tank top and some cut off shorts. I saw on his shoulder he had the tribal tattoo on his shoulder. I started to choke on the milk I was drinking. Everyone came over to me to help me breath. When I finally was able to stop choking and start to breath I said "Paul, I need to talk to you like NOW". He looked confused and I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside "damn Lex you got-". "shut up" I said, I kept glaring at him. he raised an eyebrow "ok lex whats going on?" I sighed and said "you're a wolf" he stared at me and his eyes grow wider. I smiled and said "so you are" then my smile faded and I growled "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? YOU, YOU ASS! For gods sake I am your best friend!" he sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times and said "Sam commanded me not to". I nodded understanding Sam was the alpha then. I sighed "paul…" I said softly. He nodded at me "Lex", "paul did, did you imprint?" Paul raised his eyebrow and nodded. I took in a deep breath "on who?" Paul smirked and grabbed my face crashing his lips to mine. I'm not dumb; Paul imprinted on me and visa versa. I smiled into the kiss as our lips moved as one. But then Randy popped in my head and I pushed Paul away. He looked confused as I started to panic "Le-" I shook my head and said "I-I cant do this I need to go home now before anything more happens". He grabbed my wrist and said "Lex I just got you back, I cant, I cant lose you again". This time I shook my head and said "No, Paul I cant get to deep into this. I might be your imprint but I cant be with you. Not now. Not ever" his eyes grew wide, he looked like his whole world crashed. I started having tears in my eyes and I ran inside. Lily looked at me with a raised eyebrow I said "California" she nodded her head and started running up stairs.

Paul's P.O.V:

Jared glared at me "what the fuck happened?" I told him everything, and I whimpered. I said "what did I do…" Lexie came down stairs and was on her phone this time more tears were coming "Randy! Come on! He couldn't do that!" we heard a female voice talking from the other line and Lex sighed. "ok I understand Roxy. But how could he do that to me?" the same female voice said something, I think it was Roxy. Lex growled into the phone and said "fine, he can have that slut for all I care. Tell him his son will never see him ever!" then she hung up. She sat down and started to rub her point and middle finger to her forehead. "lex, what do you mean son?" Jared asked, now im wondering. Lexie's eyes grew wide and she said "I'm pregnant with my ex's baby boy". I growled and started to shake Lexie said "PAUL! Lily's still here!" he growled some more and said "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET PREGNANT AT THE AGE OF 17!" I said calmly "easy you don't use a condom". Paul didn't like that answer and she was shaking so much that I got worried. Jared screamed for Paul to go outside, but Paul started to yell back and he throw a pan at Jared. I screamed and then I blacked out.

Paul's P.O.V:

I stopped shaking as Lexie's head banged on the table. I stared I couldn't move, Jared rushed to her and picked her up bridle style glaring at me. "this is all your fault Paul" he said. I walked behind Jared as he set her down in the living room. Lily came down stairs and took one look at Lexie before rushing over and telling orders to Kim. Kim came back with a wet towel and gave it to Lily. Lily started to dab it on Lexies head. Lily looked up at me and pointed to the door "leave" was all she said before going back to lexie. I stood frozen in my spot not knowing what to do. Lily looked up at me again and said "leave and don't come back to this house until me and Lex are gone for good. She was right I shouldn't have brought her here". I whimpered before leaving the house and Jared patted my back. Kim gave me "im sorry" look. I opened the door and walked all the way home. I came through the door and my mom glared at me. She had a beer bottle in hand and a new guy next to her kissing her neck. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I went to my half-sisters room and opened the door to see her 2 month self in her crib crying. I growled under my breath. My dad had died when I was 5 in a car accident while coming home from work. My mom took it harder then me until I realized I was going to grow up without a father. My mom started to drink and smoke more and more everyday. I think she was also taking drugs but im not sure. I sighed, I can move out now im 18 but then who will watch over Emma. I scooped her up and said "big brother Paul and you are going to his friend's house" she smiled and cuddled close to me. I grabbed all her stuff that is needed to take care of a baby and walked down stairs now the man was on top of my mom and I growled and said "ma, you have kids in this house" my mom stuck up the middle finger at me and I shook my head and walked outside. I put Emmas buster seat in my car and drove to Sam and Emily's after I buckled her in. I got there and got out, taking Emma and her stuff with me. I opened the door and Emma stared with her big brown eyes around the room. She was my mom and this random dudes kid, and I'm glad she is because now she's the only thing that will make me happy now that Lily wont let me see Lex. Emily came to me and raised an eyebrow "who's this cutie?" I smiled and said "my baby sister Emma" Emily nodded and took Emma out of my hands. Sam looked at me and said "I don't wanna know what's your mom doing for you to bring Emma here. And shouldn't you be with Lexie?" I shook my head "Lexie is pregnant with her ex's baby. And I started yelling at her and almost phased and she blacked out after I throw a pan at Jared. Lily their cousin kicked me out". Sam sighed "Paul.. you need to keep your anger under control!" I just nodded my head before setting the bag full with Emma's things on the floor and said "I'm going for a run. No ones on patrol right?" Emily nodded while she was feeding Emma her bottle. I smiled at my baby sister. I kissed Emma's head and went for a run.

* * *

**i hope you liked it. and most of you got half the secret Lexie was hiding correct =)**


	18. Big ass grins

**-DON'T OWN TWILIGHT—**

**^-^ fallow me on Twitter if you like: : xmiaxlove**

**~~~ sorry about the way late update! i will do a normal 1-3 day update hold from now on. i hope.**

* * *

Lexie's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. I sighed as my memory came back to me. I growled rubbing my temple, Jared sat next to me and pulled me to him. I smiled slightly at him and said "I should have known he would blow it up like that, I shouldn't have opened my mouth". Lily shook her head and she said "Lexie I see how you guys look at each other and that's love. So him to take the pregnant fact from the one he loves can be really hard". I nodded and I smiled looking down at my tummy. "This guy is all that matters to me right now. But I do have to deal with Paul" Jared smiled and kissed my forehead. "ill drive you to Sam's you can wait for him there". I smiled and nodded, getting up from the sofa and holding my head for a second. I felt a little dizzy but I was ok. Lily smiled at me and pushed me towards the door. Kim grabbed my hand and we walked to the hummer. I found out I had my keys in my pocket and I pulled them out unlocking the doors. Kim got into the driver seat and I handed her my keys.

We got to Sam's in no time with Kim's crazy driving. I jumped out of the hummer and ran towards the door. Jared opened the door and I walked in after him after kim told me it was ok. I took in the homey look of the house, I smiled at the feeling of the cozy feelings it was radiating. We walked into the living room I saw the cutest little girl ever. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I couldn't help smile. She was in this women's arms, the women had scars lining down the side of her face. Which I knew right away who she was and that a wolf gave her those scars. I smiled at her and said "is this your child?" Emily Young shook her head. I smiled and Jared said "that's Paul's little sister, Emma" I smiled and Emily handed her over to me. "Jared who's this?" Sam Uley asked coming out of a door. Kim smiled and said "Lexie. Jared's little sister" I smiled Kim's way. Sam nodded his head and sighed "Paul just left for a run" I nodded "wolf?" Sam's mouth opened and Emily gasped with Kim. Jared laughed and he said "She kinda found out.. Paul told her". I smiled "and I figured it out, I am a wolf you know" Jared froze and his eyes grew a little wide. Emma had grabbed a chunk of my hair and was pulling at it softly. I smiled down at her and she gave me a baby toothless grin. Then the back door opened and in came Paul. He looked at me and froze, a small weak smile came on his lips. I opened my mouth "im sorry Paul" he shook his head and everyone went outside. "Lexie im sorry. I was being an idiot. You're my imprint and I shouldn't have gotten upset even if you were pregnant with some other guys child". I smiled and said "well Paul you're my imprint too. This baby mines a lot to me. And that "guy" left me. He left me for one of my best friends". Paul took Emma out of my hands and put her in her basket. Then he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. As the salty tears streamed down my face.

As I was in Paul's arms crying. I knew this man right here was the one for me. And the imprint didn't need to tell me that. I was in love with my brother's best friend. The guy who has been there for me from day one. The one who stood up for me when someone hurt me. The one who would listen to me, the one who loved me for who I am, the one who was always there for me. Paul kissed the top of my head and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his torso. We stood there, like that for a good 10 minutes before Jared came inside and Kim and Emily screamed "AWWWWW" I rolled my eyes and Paul growled. I giggled and looked up at him. he smiled at me and we just looked at each other. Jared sighed and said "Kiss already. Damn!" I laughed and Paul's lips fell on mine. I smiled into the kiss and we had it slow and with how much love he had for me was put in it. we pulled away for air. And Kim and Emily held these BIG ass grins across their faces. I raised my eyebrows from my spot in Paul's arms. And they both just smiled at me before Emma got our attention. She looked hungry, I sighed "did your mom feed her Paul?". He shrugged and I went to Emma and scooped her up in my arms. I gave Emily a look and she knew what I wanted so she grabbed my free arm and me her and Kim started for the stairs. Jared then asked "where you guys going?" I giggled and Kim said "Breast feeding the baby" in a duh voice. And Paul said "you can do that?" I nodded and said "I got milk in here for the little one. So I can feed her". Paul grumbled a "Emma gets all the luck" I laughed as Jared growled at Paul and slap him in the back of the head.


	19. AN

**Ahhh you know what I don't own **

**~sorry if this was a long wait. I've been dealing with so much now a days. Just found out my uncle has only 3 more months to live. And found out someone is talking about me, behind my back and the dude doesn't even know me. Ugh and so many projects just to get some credits for freshman year. **

**Anyhoo. I cant think of anything to write… I'm in such a big writers block. I have ideas for other stories but not for this one. Someone help me out?**


	20. Beach time

**Im finally back =) haha sorry y'all! Just had a lot to deal with.**

**Ok so I don't know when ill be posting again. I hope you guys didn't forget my story!**

**and im so happy my birthday is coming up :) well in a month but still.! **

* * *

_ 7 months later _

Im nine months pregnant and my baby boy will soon be coming into this world any day down. It's now May, and it's very sunny out side for a La Push day. The pack and I were sitting in Sam and Emily's living room. Paul was smiling at me as I tried to bend over and pick up a fallen fork. I growled at him to help me, he chuckled and got his lazy butt off the sofa and bent down to pick it up. He looked at me and smiled before giving me a quick and gentle kiss. Jared then grabbed a foam football and hit Embry who happened to be standing behind me. Embry had yelped out in shock, and that made me jump. I turned around to see Embry chasing after Jared as they both ran outside, Sam running after them. Emily sighed while whipping the kitchen counter and said "those boys… I wonder how I put up with them" I giggled at that and Kim answered "its only `cuz you love them". Emily nodded her head and smiled as she looked out the window that showed Jared and Embry wrestling each other. Kim sighed, and I patted her back "now imagine my dear, I had to live with that, now your going to live with it". Kim's face became bright red and Paul laughed and said "oh come on Kim, we all know what you and Jared talk about and do when were not there!" Kim's face becomes redder then it already was and I had to laugh. Emily just shook her had at us and told Kim "ignore them, they have nothing better to do but embarrass me and you". I shook my head and said "no! Emily, the boys could be like idiot one and idiot two over there" I said point to Jared and Embry as they came in. I smiled and then I felt this pain in me. I grabbed Paul's arm and squeezed it extremely hard. I bit down on my bottom lip. But then the pain hit me again and I turned to Emily. She gasped and looked at the floor where I was standing. I looked down to see that my water broke! My eyes grew wide and Paul's shocked face was just staring at the floor. Jared then grabbed me scooped me up and carried me outside to the truck. He sat me down in the back in-between Paul's still shock figure and Embry.

We finally got to the hospital and I was in labor. I was trying not to scream from all the pain. I might be a wolf but this hurt like hell! Paul just kept saying "its going to be ok, its going to be ok". I glared up at him and said "SHUT UP PAUL! YOUR NOT IN PAIN! HOW DO YOU KNOW IF ITS GONNA BE OK? YOU DUMB ASS! SHUT UP!" I heard the pack laughing outside the room. The doctor told me to push just then, I started pushing.I wasn't going to give up, the doctor told me to push one more time and I did. After I felt no pain, but no sound came from the room other then the beep of the machine. The doctor held my baby in his hands and had a sadden look on him. I then realized what had happened. My baby had died as he was born. I just then started to sob. My baby boy is dead. Paul started to try and calm me down but he was also pained. I asked "c-can I see him?" the doctor nodded and handed me the small bundle with my dead baby. I cried harder as I looked at him. He looked just like Jared when Jared was a baby. The pack came in screaming "CONG-" but they all stopped seeing me crying and Paul almost in tears. Emily and Kim both gasped and came to me. Jared had dropped the teddy bear and he came to my bed side and started to try and calm me down also. Emily looked at the baby and sighed, "He looks so beautiful" Kim looked at him to and gasped "he looked just like Jared". Jared smiled and said "hey at least we got to see him Lexie". I nodded my head and handed him back to the doctor. "His name is Jason, and can we have a small pack funeral for him?" I asked Sam.

* * *

Its been a month now that my baby boy had died. I am depressed but Kim was helping me to realize that he is know in quote on quote "in baby heaven". I smiled as I entered the living room where mom and dad were watching a romantic comedy. Jared was in the kitchen trying to make himself lunch. I giggled "I wonder how you and Kim will live" I said as I grabbed the knife from Jared and started to finish making the PB&J's. Jared smiled at me and kissed my cheek "thanks baby sis" I rolled my eyes at him. Jared laughed and nudged my shoulder. I glared at him and wrapped the last sandwich. Then I I shoved him, Jared chuckled and shoved me back. Then we both started play fighting and we ended up outside in wolf form. We were snapping at each other and just biting and clawing. When we heard the guys in our head.

( **Paul, **_Sam, __lexie,_ **jared** )

_And you got to be careful when they are sad you just got to hold them and be there with them… _

**Oh I see. Well that's good to know, with her st- WTF!**

_Jared! LEXIE! Whats going on!_

_Um, nothing really._

**Yeah nothing**

**What are you doing Jared! Shes my imprint you better not hurt her!**

I laughed at them. Me and Jared got off each other and I replayed the scene in my head. "just some brother sister moment" Jared said. I gave him a big wolf grin and pashed back to go put on some cloths.

* * *

Me, Kim and Emily sat down in the sand looking out at the water. I smiled and closed my eyes. I loved to beach, if I could I would live here. Kim started to squeal and so did Emily. I slowly opened my eyes to find a grinning Paul, I raised my eyebrow then I was swept off my butt and thrown over his shoulder. I started to yell and kick and punch him. he was just laughing as he was walking to the water. I heard two splashes before yelling from Kim and Emily. I growled and started to try and bite Paul's butt. Paul jumped and dropped me in seconds. I laughed as he gave me questioning look while rubbing his butt. I just started laughing and the guys came over with a soaked Emily and Kim. "bro what happened" asked Jared. I laughed and said "I bit him…" and then they all started laughing when they realized where I bit him. I smiled at Paul from my sitting postion on the sand. He bent down and placed a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck but he pulled away. I growled at him and then I turned to look to the cliffs where Jacob and Embry from. Then I heard a small voice. A voice that I hated. The voice was coming my way and Paul growled seeing how I was glaring at.

* * *

**Ok so just so you know Jacob has just phased and Bella dosnt know it yet. Now I wonder hows on the beach that Lexie hates so much**


End file.
